


往复

by shimotsukiharu



Category: Dragon Quest VII
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Kiefer in the memory, Spoilers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 07:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20422397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimotsukiharu/pseuds/shimotsukiharu
Summary: 与基法王子分别后的世界里，加波视角所看到的阿路斯。





	往复

**Author's Note:**

> DQ7无疑是勇者拯救世界的故事，但我认为它同时也是一个关于离别的故事。我们那沉默的勇者面对同伴的相继离队，会有什么样的反应呢。  
勇者名字取自维基百科的官方名字「Arus/Aruster」，中文音译「阿路斯」。  


基法大哥和尤巴尔族一起留在古代后，阿路斯常常会露出我看不懂的表情。有时候在到达一个新的岛时会盯着远方的阴暗天空，有时候在拼新拿到的其他颜色石板时不知道为什么会把手伸到绿色石板那里，这些时候玛丽贝尔就会踹阿路斯一脚，然后阿路斯只是呆呆地挠挠头。

阿路斯总是呆呆的。看机械兵能看呆，追上了离开村子的佩佩也一句利索的话也说不出，可是我能从他的圆圆的黑色眼睛里感受到不可思议的力量，吸引着我不由自主地跟着他走。

我当时是自己想要跟着阿路斯走的，那基法大哥也是自己决定和尤巴尔族在一起的吗？人类的感情我不是太懂，基法大哥最后说的「我爱上了莱拉」到底是什么意思呢？如果哪一天我或者玛丽贝尔也「爱上」了某一个人，我们会离开阿路斯、放弃冒险吗？

我很快就不去想这件事了，因为和阿路斯一起冒险是我目前的生活里最快乐最有趣的事。每个新岛都有很好吃的料理，每个岛都会遇见不同的人和不同的魔物，我们甚至还和传说中的英雄成为了伙伴。如果当时我决定和伐木工大叔住在一起，我一定无法经历这么多令人惊奇和兴奋的故事。特别高兴的时候，我会说「如果基法大哥也在就好了」，可是阿路斯和玛丽贝尔突然都不说话了，他们的眼睛暗了下去，像格林佛雷克村里被石化的村民们。

基法大哥刚走的那段时间，三个人的旅程很辛苦，而且我们还被可恶的冒牌大神官夺走了咒文和特技。和魔物战斗的时候，阿路斯总是冲在最前面，就像过去的基法大哥一样。但是阿路斯使剑没有基法大哥使得好，还很容易受伤，很多次惊险胜利后阿路斯又被玛丽贝尔打一下头。我们心里都明白，阿路斯在用他自己的笨笨的方法尝试着告诉我们：基法大哥还在我们身边。

我们去看望被究极魔法所蛊惑而被我们打倒的泽佩鲁王子的时候，玛丽贝尔没头没脑地来了一句：「阿路斯，如果我死了，你也要很懊恼呀。」阿路斯没有说话，只是点了点头。

玛丽贝尔虽然总是说阿路斯这里不好那里不好、要阿路斯保护好她，但是她一定很喜欢很在意阿路斯吧，阿路斯受伤的时候也是她第一个吟唱「荷伊米」帮他疗伤。

可是就连这样的玛丽贝尔也要离开我们了，为了照顾阿密特大叔她不得不留在家里。

「阿路斯，我不在了，你可不要太寂寞呀，别老是傻傻地看着天上。」她又转向了我，「加波，在我回来之前你可得好好看着阿路斯，别放他去干傻事！」我很少看到玛丽贝尔这么认真的样子，脸涨得通红，亮亮的绿色眼睛闪着光，好像在忍着眼泪。

阿路斯，我们能回到过去的渔铃村，阻止阿密特大叔生病吗？

第一次见到艾拉的时候，我从她的身上闻到了熟悉的味道，但我一时还想不起来那是什么味道。后来她拿出了那把熟悉的剑，我看到阿路斯一下子呆住了。那把剑上有基法大哥的味道。阿路斯的鼻子没有我的灵敏，不过和基法大哥一起长大的阿路斯、比我更了解基法大哥的阿路斯，一定也能从艾拉身上感受到基法大哥的气息吧。

我想，也许基法大哥只是换了一种方式继续他和我们的冒险。

魔王被打倒的几年后阿路斯和玛丽贝尔结婚了，这是渔铃村除了渔祭外为数不多的热闹事，格兰艾斯塔德的国王和公主也来参加了婚礼，艾拉手里捧着一块石板，这是阿路斯第一次出海时混在鱼里「捕」到的。阿路斯不太适合穿西装，头发和平时一样乱糟糟的，那张娃娃脸好像不会变，和长高了的身板配在一起有点滑稽。这原本应是开心的事，阿路斯却低着头，眼睛也不像到达一个新岛时那样会发亮，被玛丽贝尔偷偷掐了一下才回过神来。我上一次看到这么出神的阿路斯是在……是在我们走进达玛神殿之前，他背着基法大哥临走前丢给我们的行李，手里还攥着基法大哥的信。

和平的日子就这么平稳地过着，又过了几年，艾拉继承了王位，阿路斯和玛丽贝尔生了一个男孩和一个女孩。给孩子们取名花了一番功夫，最后决定男孩叫「基法」，女孩叫「莱拉」，基法和阿路斯一样傻乎乎的，莱拉比玛丽贝尔还要调皮。现在的生活似乎和阿路斯他们所说的世界上只有这一个岛时的生活没有什么区别，只是这个世界没有了咋咋呼呼的基法大哥。明明是基法大哥无意中开启了拯救世界的旅程，可是他却看不到如今这个已经脱离魔王统治的阳光明媚的世界。

玛丽贝尔不止一次说过「阿路斯你为什么要取『基法』这个名字？他和那个笨蛋王子一点都不像！」，但她看到阿路斯欲言又止的表情后又有些尴尬地撇过了头。这么多年阿路斯一直没有忘记基法大哥，是呀，怎么忘得掉呢。

冒险总有一天会结束的，曾经一起冒险的大家也总有一天会分开，我们可能会找到比冒险更重要的东西而面临分离，但如果是真正的朋友，一定是能够发自内心祝福并支持对方。我逐渐明白了，为什么阿路斯面对着决意留在古代的基法大哥一句挽留的话也没有说，为什么在之后的日子里阿路斯从来没有在我们面前提起基法大哥，因为基法大哥在我们望不到的遥远的岛上流浪，更在阿路斯的心里。就像那一块不会唤醒灭亡之岛的普通石板上刻下的歪歪扭扭的字一样，无论如何他们都是好朋友。基法大哥也是因为一直想念着阿路斯，才会留下那块石板。大海里还会有我们没有找到的石板吧，还会有很多基法大哥留给阿路斯的话。即使在不同的时空，友情也永不会消亡。

听伐木工大叔说，白狼的寿命比人类短。虽然我的身体是人类的样子，但是体内流着白狼的血，寿命也和白狼一样。那等我死去的时候，阿路斯也必须和我告别吧？和基法大哥那样再也见不到的告别。到了那时候，阿路斯会露出玛丽贝尔所说的「寂寞」的表情吗？在那之后，阿路斯会不时地望向已经放晴了很多年的天空，喃喃地叫我的名字吗？他会在看到一头白狼时想起我吗？他会因为再也见不到我了而感到难过吗？

我希望他能像记住基法大哥一样记住我。

不过，不需要操心这些吧，因为那可是阿路斯呀。


End file.
